


"Where's the comfort in him?"

by Alicefrosterhood (orphan_account)



Series: Alec is magical- no really! He is! [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, I don't know how to tag this, I hope its not too much, I know thats a witch thing but, I like the idea of having a familiar by your side, Its pretty much an introduction for new characters, There are tinsy bit of fighting in there, mages aye, probs - Freeform, warlock aye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alicefrosterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't like violence, especially not after he becomes a mage. </p><p>AKA</p><p>in which only one understands what he has and will go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Where's the comfort in him?"

Alec likes to use his magic for positive reasons- silly reasons, a reason to make someone happy. What Alec DOESN’T like is, that people would assume that he would use his magic to fight. Yes, he was a Lightwood- yes, he was one of their brightest shadowhunters before being banished- it doesn’t justify the fact that he hates it. He only does it because it was the rules, something would make his parents turn their head to him- even if it was for a while. He glares whenever Ying even tries to bring it up, which both Ying and Simon understood after a while.

 

“We need your help, there’s no one else! We’re even willing to offer your shadowhunter life back!”

 

Alec is alone in the shop, with two large looking shadowhunters by the counter. Simon has gone out on an errand and both Lightwood siblings had been on a mission. Ying is on his way back from China, being delayed to play the Chinese chess with the midnight ghost. It’s the perfect opportunity to corner him alone in the shop. Fortunately, there’re no one else in the shop for the moment.

 

Apparently high and mighty shadowhunters think it’s okay to use his magic to attack rogue werewolves. They’re making noise in his café, after finding out his position among the mages. An angel blooded warlock, they called their kind.

 

Also the fact that Maryse had been keeping tabs on the Lightwood children.

 

“You’re just assuming that I would do this at all.” Alec crosses his arms, feeling very cross. How he had worshipped them when he was younger was beyond him. He can barely stand them now, even.

 

“Don’t make us ask again. We won’t be nice the next time.” Another growls, slamming his fist on the bar and rattling the silverwares. Alec narrows his eyes, it flashes dangerously before the men are thrown back against the door roughly. The mage comes out from the counter slowly, everything about him is screaming at them to run, but they stood their ground.

 

“Don’t make me fight you.” Alec gives his final warning.

 

“You are beneath us, Downworlder.” The mage narrows his eyes on how they make it sound. He snaps his fingers and the door behind them closes, the lights dimmed and Alec stretches his hands, making some cracking sound. He waves his hand, flipping the sign to ‘closed’, and turns to smile at them.

 

It’s not a happy smile.

 

“You call me a Downworlder, as if it’s disgusting to you shadowhunters.” He steps forwards, and there are sparks in the air, burning the shadowhunters, “ You are not above us, you are given abilities by the angels just as they are given abilities by Demons. You do not get to judge any of them, because you don’t have the right to do so. So I’m here to give you one final warning. Do not make me, do not even think of using me- or face the consequences.”

 

“We will do as we please.”

 

Alec breathes out harshly, and materializes a bow and arrows from mid air, not even stopping- he grabs it and shoots them both in the kneecaps. The shadowhunters yell in pain, blood is blooming on the ground. Alec frowns in displeasure.

 

“You forget that I have angel blood, more so than the both of you.” He says lightly, and puts his weapon down on the bar. He watches as the two men try to move, and scoffs, “The Clave has been very lenient with you two. Your reflexes are slow and it’s obvious that you two seemed to be scared of me. It’s amazing that you two have completed your training with how it is now.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” One throws a blade at him, and the other tries to do the same.

 

No avail, both blades are halted in mid air.

 

“You’re the one ruining my floor.” Finally, Alec straightens up. He rises to his full height, towering both with his shadow.

 

“W-what the fuck do you want?”

 

“I want you to leave me alone, tell the Clave not to send anymore of you poor excuses of a shadowhunter after me. I will not help them, and your discrimination towards Downworlders is disgusting. The Clave hasn’t changed. “

 

“I-,”

 

“Do you understand me, or do I have to break your ribcage as well?”

 

It’s so easy to forget that Alec was a shadowhunter himself. He hates it, but he has been doing it for all his life, until he was banished. He was considered one of the best, along with Jace and Isabelle. People had bowed in respect towards them, as a team who had most success rates in mission records. His gentle attitude and smiling eyes does seem to hide his bloody hands after all.

 

He opens the door, and lightens the shop. Everything resumes its normal pace.

 

The shadowhunters, with great effort, somehow manage to carry themselves out despite their shot kneecaps. Alec sighs at the mess, and waves his hand. The mop comes with its spongy feet and starts to mop by itself, the pail jumps forward with a clanky sound, accompanying the mop in the clean up. He starts up the music again, soft piano tunes fills the shop with such warmth as it did before.

 

Not long after, the café is filled with customers again.

 

Alec mentally ticks another problem to not tell the others, and sighs.

 

“I see that you have shown your rare side again, Alexander.” A deep voice says, from the side. Alec hunches his back and sighs louder. By the stairs near the entrance to the kitchen, a large black panther sits.

 

“It’s rare of you to come into the shop, Obioye.”

 

“How rude to say that to your lifelong companion, Alexander. I am deeply wounded.” The panther places its paw over its chest, looking insulted.

 

“You only seem to appear each time I fight, Obi.” Alec rolls his eyes, as he serves another customer his drink. The mundane man looks at Alec, confused and wondering who he could be talking to.

 

“I do feel your anger, thus you’re lucky that Ying isn’t around to witness this scenario of yours.”

 

“It always seem to happen, he hasn’t been in reach whenever I had to-,”

  
“I suppose it’s fate, is it not? I am the only being who seem to have seen it and live, without a scratch.” The panther snickers, and jumps down from the stairs. It trots towards the bar and jumps on it gracefully, managing not to spill any of the drinks. Alec gives Obi a look. The panther is large, about half of Alec’s height and it’s rubbing up against Alec’s dearest coffee machine.

 

“Stop it, you overbearing cat.” He swats it away, making it seem like he’s dusting off the machine to his customers. Obi huffs and jumps down from the bar, and rubbing itself against Alec instead. The mage enjoys the attention, so he lets it do it until nearly all the customers are gone, since it’s almost closing time anyways.

 

“I see that you have met Magnus Bane.” The panther follows Alec around as he starts to clean up.

 

“I did.” Alec tries to be calm, but his heartbeat shoots up anyways. Obi’s expression changes to a surprised one.

 

“Interesting dynamics, I see.” The panther’s tone is suspicious.

 

“Obi, we’d just had one date.” Alec admits, and ignores the panther’s pokes at his leg.

 

“Problem is, Alexander- that you have never had this attraction towards anyone before. This is a completely new experience for you, is it not?”

 

“You’re a panther, what do you know about these things?” Obi rolls its eyes, while the mage manages to look insulted yet amused at the same time. The panther follows Alec to the bar and jumps to sit by the chair, straightening up with an intimidating aura.

 

“I know more than you, and I have existed much longer than you did.” The panther leans forward and licks his face, “I’m old enough to be your grandfather.”

 

“You see the world differently than I do.” Alec sighs, and raises his hands to tangle themselves in Obi’s fur. He presses his forehead against the panther’s. He feels the warmth pooling from his animal to channeling into him, and all the worries and troubles he’d been feeling goes away.

 

There’s a reason on why Obi is the only one so far that has witnessed Alec’s magic used to attack ever since he’d become a mage. It’s much more effective and his hand to hand combat does not digress, since he’d been doing his own training as much as possible when he’s alone. He doesn’t need as much sleep as before, thus giving him more time.

 

“It’s another look on perspective, doll.” Obi drawls, purring slightly at the hands ruffling through his fur.

 

“You don’t come around often.” Alec muses, and they stay like that.

 

“I’m always here, you know that.” Obi nips at his ear- knowing that he’s ticklish this little prick-, making him shake with silent laughter, “You can always feel me, nearby.”

 

“Ying gets frustrated too.”

 

“I’m yours, not his.” Obi snorts, “Where is his dreaded owl anyways? I’d missed his company.”

 

“You? Missing Ying’s familiar? Missing Galahad? Am I missing something? You always seem to be on edge when you’re in his company!”

 

“It’d been boring without that little sod, I’d been wondering around without someone to insult- that feeling, you understand me?”

 

“You’re mean.” Alec grins at Obi’s affronted yelp when he shoves his hands onto his belly, rubbing profusely and proceeds to turn Obi’s gracious form into jelly on the counter. Obi loves its belly rubs and it doesn’t understand why other felines don’t. Alec tells him that it’s shameless, and Obi can’t bring itself to give a shit.

 

“So when are you going to let me meet this friends of yours?”

 

“I don’t force you to go, you know. You’re welcome whenever.” Alec finds himself getting halfway up through the counter, and Obi’s paws are around him in content while he settles on just scratching lightly on the belly, making the panther purr again in delight.

 

“I know, and I don’t do well with crowds. I feel such a need to eat them, especially the shadowhunters.” Obi sighs, and snorts into Alec’s hair, “Their arrogance are so delicious to chew on.”

 

“A primal predator.” Alec stifles his laughter, though Obi tends to carry out his statements with promise.

 

“I am a panther, I eat meat.”

 

The music plays in the background softly, while Alec runs his fingers down Obi’s back and looking out at the setting sun outside. The panther shifts and somehow manages to lay on Alec’s lap like a giant cat, while the mage sits himself comfortably on the counter. The lights dims and the smell of coffee lingers around the shop. If it was three years Alec would have scoffed on how impossible to be living this domesticity, but here he is. Not what he expected, and wouldn’t have changed them for anything else. He had been trying his best to pick himself up after the banishment, where he had met Ying first- then Simon when he got back from India. Then this whole Ravana thing happened and he somehow managed to reconcile, mostly- with the Lightwoods. Meeting Clary and Magnus is another thing completely, like breathing in fresh air. He finds himself becoming more and more- him, not being controlled by his parents- the Clave, mostly his fear.

 

“Don’t think so much, Alexander.” Obi stirs, and swats its paw at Alec’s face gently, “I can feel what you feel, and so can Ying. He’s probably going to freak out.”

 

“He wouldn’t.”

 

Then the phone starts to ring.

 

“Damnit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to describe this fic really. I just want to test out more direction for Alec in this particular universe and see how it goes. 
> 
> shrugs


End file.
